


December 6: What goes up?

by Susspencer



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Rossi in a Chimney, Things you do for kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer
Summary: “This was going to be an amazing Christmas.” Famous last words, was all that David could think of now that he was sure frostbite was setting in.  Why had he said that outloud, and to Penelope of all people.  He closed his eyes, and thought back to when those fatal words fell from his lips, two weeks ago.





	December 6: What goes up?

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [FA_ProfilersForChristmas2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FA_ProfilersForChristmas2017) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Someone gets stuck in a chimney at Christmas.  
> Can be case related. Can be playing santa for someone.  
> Person gets stuck and other have to help person out.  
> (Extra kudos if the stuck person is Dave!)

“This was going to be an amazing Christmas.” Famous last words, was all that David could think of now that he was sure frostbite was setting in. Why had he said that outloud, and to Penelope of all people. He closed his eyes, and thought back to when those fatal words fell from his lips, two weeks ago.  
~*~  
Garcia was darting from office to office, desk to desk, passing out that day's selection of baked goodies, that she had made. When she stopped by Dave’s office, her jingle bell earrings announced her, before the click clack of her santa boot heels.

“And I know you want a couple treats, SSA Rossi.” She bubbled.

“Of course! Who wouldn’t?” Dave buzzed, as he selected a couple from her tray.

“Mmmm, delicious as always, Kitten.” He patted his stomach.

“Careful, unless you’re working on your Santa belly.” She giggled.

“Oh, nothing to be careful of. Death by Penelope’s sweets, what a way to go.” The man chuckled, tossing the last one in his mouth. Just then his phone rang, putting a finger up, he let her know to wait. 

“Rossi.” He answered. “Yes, oh that’s wonderful. I can’t wait. I am so excited. I will see you then.” 

He hung up, pocketed his phone, grabbed Garcia, and hugged the stuffing out of her.

“This is going to be the most amazing Christmas, ever.” He said, kissing her on the cheek.

She let out a squeal, then asked him why. He explained that the phone call was from Joy. She was confirming that she and Kai would be coming to Rossi’s for Christmas. Dave was beside himself with excitement. He had Penelope sit down. They planned out the unit Holiday party at his house on the twenty-third. It would include families, this way everyone could meet Kai. They would also hire a Santa to come and bring gifts to the kids. They planned, and talked and talked, and planned. The laughter and noise coming from Dave’s office, even caused Emily to come in and check on them.  
~*~  
Dave shifted and groaned at his current dilemma. It was currently six thirty eight am, Christmas morning. He had been stuck now for over an hour. Hayden, Penelope, and Joy were out of ideas. Dave was cold, grumpy, and miserable. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. A nice way to reassure the kids that Santa would make it through the blizzard. Now all Santa Dave wanted was out of the chimney, a warm blanket, and a large glass of scotch.

Penelope went and quietly woke Morgan. Once she had him out of his room, at Rossi’s, and down to the living room, she explained as Hayden handed him a cup of coffee.

“Dave is in the Chimney, stuck. We need you to get him out.”

Spewing the coffee from his mouth, “how in (snicker) the world did (snort) he get in the chimney, (guffaw) no wait why in the world?” He laughed in between words. 

“He was just going up a little bit, so the kids could see him slide down, put a couple of presents under the tree, and then scoot up again.” Hayden explained. 

“They were worried, since Santa didn't show at the party because of the blizzard, that he might not make it at all.”. Joy added in.

Morgan smiled. “That was sweet. Dave does have a heart.” 

“Just get my heart and cold ass out of this fireplace.” Came a grumpy voice from above.

The ladies told Morgan, what they had tried already. Pushing, pulling, twisting, moving his arms, Dave just growled. 

“I can get my tools and take it apart, until there’s enough room to move you, but the children are likely to hear.”

“Oh NO!” Squealed Penelope. “That will ruin everything. We can’t have that. What else can we do?”

“At this point, I don’t care. Jack, Henry, even Kai, are old enough to learn.” Came the bah humbug from the chimney. “Their illusions’ dashed versus me losing toes and fingers, sorry my appendages come first.”

“Hey, how about Mom and I take the stockings and breakfast upstairs? We can keep, Hank, Michael, Kai, Jack, and Henry occupied for at least an hour that way, maybe longer. Will that give you enough time?” Joy suggested.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Garcia agreed, as she moved to gather the stockings. 

Derek grabbed his coat from the rack. Thank goodness he had left his truck keys in it. Actually, it was very lucky he even had his truck with him and therefore his tools.  
~*~  
On the twenty third, they were getting ready for the Unit Christmas party. Dave had insisted on inviting the Morgans. 

“The more children, the better. It will make it more family friendly and will help Kai feel at ease.” He had told Garcia.

The party on the twenty third was for the team and their families. They included Hotch and Jack, since everyone had missed them. They invited Prentiss, Garcia, Reid, Lewis, Alvez, Simmons, JJ , Will and the boys, and Derek, Savannah and Hank. Not everyone could make it, as some were traveling home or elsewhere, but they had a good turnout. 

As the Morgans were getting ready to load up the car, they noticed that it was snowing harder. 

“With Rossi's being so far out, let's take my truck, in case the snow gets worse. Just for safety.”

“Good idea,” Savannah agreed, “I'll bundle up Hank. You move the car seat, please.”

By the time they made it to the party, the snow was really starting to fall. It had been the right call. Even when they heard about the sudden blizzard, two hours later, it was only Derek's truck that could make it to the closest store for diapers and baby supplies before everything shut down. Including a few items for everyone who wasn’t prepared to be snowed in at Rossi’s on December twenty third. 

While the party was going on, and quite nicely, someone would slip into the other room for an update on the Blizzard. Spencer had been glad, that he had gotten a ride from JJ and Will. The weather report at nine p.m. stated that it was possibly going to last into the twenty-fourth cancelling many flights.

“That’s gonna be rough on Simmons, Alvez, and Prentiss, all who were suppose to fly out for the holidays in the morning.” Dave said.

Just then his phone rang.

“Rossi. Yes. I was waiting to hear from you. Are you safe? Okay. No Problem. Not your fault. Thank you for calling.”

He hung up and told Spencer that was the Santa cancelling, because of the blizzard. Hayden came to drag Dave away from the TV and back to the party. 

“We have guests, David.” She stated sweetly, as she kissed his cheek. 

“Yes, my sweet.” His kissed her cheek back.

They walked back into the family room where everyone was. Kai came running up to Dave, giving him a big hug.

“Where’ve you been Grandpa? I missed you.”

“I was talking to Santa.”

All of the children’s attention was instantly on Rossi. He crouched down to be at eye level with Kai. He pulled him close to him. 

“You know I told you, he would come to our party tonight?”  
“Yes, Yes. Is he here?” Kai asked looking around.

“No, He’s not here. He has to rearrange his plans because of the storm. He has to change where some gifts are going, because some people won’t get to fly home. He has extra work now to do at the North Pole. He wanted to come, but he will still come by Christmas Eve and leave a gift for you. I reminded him that you were here and that you’ve been a big help to your mom this year.” Dave spoke slow, calmly and caring.

Kai looked at Dave, sadly, but he seemed to understand.

“I guess, we can meet him another time. Can’t ruin Christmas for someone else.”

Hayden and Joy, standing next to each other, smiled ear to ear. 

“He’s a good boy.” Hotch said to the ladies.

“Yes, he is. Makes me proud, all the time.” Joy told him.

~*~

Dave found himself smiling at the memory. He heard the ladies. They were clanking silverware, dishes, and other noises. He assumed that meant they were getting the breakfast food, ready, to take upstairs.  
He really hoped that they would be able to distract the kids long enough to get him out of here he was sick of being stuck up this chimney. 

Soon he heard Derek come back into the room and set down his tools.

“I’m gonna have to do this carefully Rossi, so it’s going to take a bit of time.” Derek said, and Rossi could hear him, doing his best to control his laughter.

“ Just hurry up would you.” He groused as he listened to the banging on the bricks of the fireplace. He knew Morgan was trying to loosen things, so he could slip free. 

As he waited, what felt like an eternity for the younger man to free him, he wondered how he had gotten talked into this idiocy.  
~*~  
The storm had gone on all night and well into the next day abating slightly only late into the evening of the 24th. So late in fact that there was no hope of the snow ploughs getting through before morning, so everyone had been stuck at Rossi’s for another night. 

Between them they had all managed to keep the kids busy and entertained, but as bedtime approached they noticed the boys giving the fireplace and tree concerned glances as they made their way upstairs to bed. 

Bedtime stories, cookies and milk left out for Santa, all hadn't broken that cold heart but when Dave went in with Hayden for goodnight kisses, Kai’s red wet eyes did.

“Hey slugger, what's wrong?” Dave inquired wanting to make it better.

Sniffing, Kai said, “Is Santa even going to be able to get here?”

“Of course he can.” 

“No one can go home, or to the store. He has so many people who aren't in the right place? We have …” 

Hayden held him as he started to cry again. She looked at Dave with harsh eyes. He knew what the look was saying, meant fix this now.  
Being a negotiator, Dave got to work.

“Kai. Kai, I have a plan.” He spoke softly getting on one knee next to the bed. “Grandma and I, will go down stairs and watch for Santa, while you sleep. When we see him, I'll send Grandma to get you.”

Kai got all excited. Hayden hushed him and held him tight, and leered over his head at Dave.

“Now wait, you have to get the whole plan. Then you and Grandma come down exactly four stairs. Quietly peek and see. You should be able to see the edge of the tree, the fireplace, and the area there. That way you can see him leave at least, and maybe placing presents. Okay. Sound like a plan?”

“Oh yes Grandpa, Oh yes!” He exclaimed almost throwing himself on Dave.

“Ok, off to sleep then or Santa won't get here.”

As Hayden tucked Kai in, Dave exited the room. He was attacked by a hug from his daughter standing outside the door. She hushed him, until mom joined them and they were in another room. Once there Joy let her dad know how proud she was of him. Hayden reserved her praise til she had the full plan.

Dave explained he had an old Santa suit that he could put on. Hayden would cough on the stairs. Dave would then back up from the tree, while putting a present down, continue back and go up the chimney. Once Hayden had Kai back in bed, Joy or her could let Dave know to come out and change.

It seemed so sweet and perfect. When they were downstairs later with the other adults, it grew to include the other children. It was going to be the most amazing Christmas ever.

~*~

Dave felt a vibration. It startled him from his thoughts. Apparently with the bricks that Derek had loosened, Rossi was able to move a bit. He tried to wiggle himself free. He budged. 

“Morgan!”

Derek removed two more bricks before he heard Dave exclaim. 

“Yeah, Rossi. We're getting close.”

“I know. I moved a bit. Should I start wiggling?”

“Go for it.”. Morgan encouraged.

Dave twisted, wiggled, jiggled. He moved a smidge, a smudge, a budge. Then when he was going to stop, he slipped loose. Down came Santa sooty, cold, and hard.

“Son on a …”

“Dave!” Hayden yelled. 

 

She had just returned to see how things were going. She helped him to their room. He changed his clothes and got cleaned up. She encouraged him to head off to see Kai. When they got to the kids room. The kids were giggling and playing with their stockings. The other parents had finished trickling in.

“Should we head down and see if Santa came?” JJ asked?

“Oh he did Mom!”. Henry exclaimed.

“We saw him. We peaked with Mrs. Rossi.” Jack added.

“He put the presents under the tree, then went up the chimney.” Kai added.

“Noway. You didn't.” Aaron said.

“We've been waiting for you. So we can head down.” 

“Well, I wouldn't want to stand in your way. Let's go see what Santa brought.”. David announced.

As they watched the children with their presents, those that knew snickered and laughed. I guess, Dave thought, it was amazing.


End file.
